The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as a hybrid of Pelargonium zonalexc3x97peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisgrenxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Fisgrenxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Hillscheid, Germany, in 1995.
The female parent was a hybrid seedling, no. 92-08-33 (unpatented), of the species Pelargonium zonale, having scarlet, semi-double flowers, distinctly zoned foliage, and relatively compact plant habit. The male parent was an ivy geranium (Pelargonium peltatum), the hybrid seedling no. 93-125-3 (unpatented), derived from a cross of the commercial (unpatented) varieties xe2x80x98Hagenbach Rosaxe2x80x99, with pink, double flowers, and tall plant habit, and xe2x80x98Martinexe2x80x99, dark-red, single-type flowers. The hybrid seedling was characterized by bright red, single-type flowers, zoned foliage, and vigorous growth. The resulting immature seedlings were grown in tissue culture (xe2x80x9cembryo rescuexe2x80x9d) and finally transferred from the test-tubes into rock-wool cubes and grown in a greenhouse in 1996.
xe2x80x98Fisgrenxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in a controlled environment in Hillscheid, Germany, in 1996. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisgrenxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the winter of 1996/1997 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht. Horticultural examination of plants grown from the plant initiated in the spring of 1997 in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisgrenxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Fisgrenxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisgrenxe2x80x99, which in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Bright red, semi-double flowers;
2. Medium-sized, almost semi-spherically shaped inflorescences, well above the foliage;
3. Large, medium-green leaves, with relatively strong zonation;
4. Vigorous growth and well-branched, horizontally spreading plant habit;
5. Medium to late spring flowering response, floriferous throughout the summer; and
6. Robust plant for outdoor planting and tubs/barrels, little care required.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisgrenxe2x80x99 is the variety xe2x80x98Schxc3x6ne von Grenchenxe2x80x99 (unpatented). In comparison to xe2x80x98Schxc3x6ne von Grenchenxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisgrenxe2x80x99 has a bright red, less orange-red, flower color, more intense green foliage, stronger zonation, and better branched plant habit.